After Eclipse
by ClaryJace
Summary: This is what I think should happen after eclipse.
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. They just happen to have wandered into my thoughts then into my story.**

* * *

I always wonder what it is like… to not be human, to live with Edward forever and be just like him. I am not even bothered by the pain as the internal fire creeps through my body. I just wish he is not so tortured by my simple request. The pain that is on his face as he watches me writhing in agony is the only pain I actually feel. I cannot stand to see him like this, listening to his dry sobs as he gazes at me. I am going to be okay. Pleased that he gave me what I want, but His face torturing more than the fire. It is not the face that I want to see. It reminds me of all of the hardships from my time in Forks, things I do not want to see again. His face is twisted into a look between excruciating pain and remorse for something that is not his fault. I asked for this. I need this life. I can hear his velvet voice, coated with a layer of pain saying, "It will all be over soon."

Two days have already passed by this point and I can feel my strength returning while the pain recedes. His face softens as life returns to my face. I fight the last shreds of pain as I reach up to touch his cold, smooth face. As I caress his cheek, I cannot help but notice I do not feel the cold anymore, it felt warm and comforting. I choked out breathlessly, "Edward, your face is not cold anymore, I surely will miss it." His face lights up, destroying the pain in my body, as I speak each word and his normal livelihood returns. I stood up to embrace him and his stone hard grasp, feeling stronger than ever. He breathes a sigh of relief as he smoothes my hair. "I can not believe that I let you go through so much pain, Bella."

"The only I had was the look on your face as you watched."

"I will never make you see it again," he speaks smoothly as he kisses my neck. "I will miss your extreme warmth though. It was quite inviting." He mumbles into my neck.

"Does this bring it back?" I question as I pull his marble lips to mine. For the first time he actually is letting me get carried away and let my tongue graze his teeth. I forgot to breath but, that did not matter now. I pulled away as I heard Alice walk to the door for the first time. "Come in," I whisper before she even reaches the door.

"Bella! You are all better! Let's go shopping to celebrate!" She says as she dances toward me and embraces me. "Alice, I already have clothes here." I say as I pull her back, holding onto her shoulders. I release her walking to my armoire to change my shirt, realizing as I slip it on that it does not fit properly. I pull it off and put on another one. This one also does not fit correct. Edward laughs as I drain the drawers of my clothes that are now strewn across the room. He slides his hands around my waist and pries me away from the drawers onto the black leather couch in his lap. He speaks barely moving his lips, since I can hear him with my new improved hearing, "Bella, go shopping. Humor me."

"Fine, but only on one condition. You must come along with us and keep Alice from driving me up a wall." I reply smugly. He chuckles and releases my waist now holding my pale hand. "Alice can I borrow-" She left the room before I could finish my sentence returning with a large silver bag with blue tissue paper in her hands. "I had a vision of you in this outfit last month, so I bought it for you."

I rolled my eyes as she gently placed the bag in front of me. I pull the blue tissue paper out to reveal a red leather jacket, white top, black skinnies, and red Gucci flats. I broke out laughing. Edward and Alice looked at me puzzled while I changed. " I am truly sorry for laughing, but I realized if I get to wear amazing clothes like this, I am rather excited to go shopping." Edward's laugh bellows when he looks up to see my red eyes filled with excitement. "And look, the jacket and shoes match my eyes!' Alice joins in while Emmett walks into the room and pulls me into I tight hug that I gladly return. He speaks with enthusiasm, "I am happy to see you finally moving." I walk over to the other side of the room, ripping over a shirt as I go. Emmett is oaring with laughter. " I guess even fast reflexes cannot keep her from falling!" I turn around and give Emmett a angry glance before walking up to him and punching him in the stomach. He stumbles back in shock as holds his stomach. He continues the look as he falls to the ground with a booming thud. Edward howls as Emmett stands up and brushes himself off, looking displeased that I am stronger than him. I can not help but smile at his priceless look.

I turn to face Alice, Still chuckling, and ask her if she is ready to leave. She quickly nods then flies out of the room. I grab Edward's hand and follow in pursuit with Emmett not far behind.

* * *

**I know it is kind of short I just would like to see how this part reviews first before I continue into extended, very lengthy chapters.  
**

**A few reviews would make me quite happy. I would also like to have some criticism just** **so i know what needs to be changed**.

**I have Published A second Story for you to read called A Miracle Called Steven. I am Not Posting the Second Chapter Until I get a few reviews for my other story.**

**Second chapter is posted people! Enjoy it!**

**I love you all!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pondering part one

A/N- I know it took me forever to post this. I have been extremely busy lately. This is just the first part of chapter 2. I am combining them later. I really hope yo like it and sorry for the cliffie. It just seemed like a good place to stop. Oh, I am putting a poll up I want to know how much detail people want me to go into on the Honeymoon. What I currently have is not much but i am debating in my mind if it needs more. I really want my readers help.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, sadly. I also do not own the characters( Though i like to think I do.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pondering**

I slid quietly into the car with Edward seated next to me rubbing circles in my hand. Watching the trees pass I felt myself slipping into my own little world, remembering my last human days.

It happened again. I was running away from the thing I wanted most. I was at the point of exasperation. I was screaming. I lost control of myself. Then I felt my screaming stop as I felt cool arms surround me. I opened my eyes to see familiar arms holding me ever so tightly. I twisted to gaze at his beautiful, god like face. His eyes were filled with worry and struggle. "Bella, what is wrong?"

I placed my hand on his face before speaking; knowing it would restore it to its natural beauty. "Nothing," I lied. "I just had a bad dream. I feel so much better knowing that you are here." That part was true. I knew the look on my face agreed with my statement. He pulled me into his cold lap, keeping the quilt around me so I would not freeze.

He held me there for a moment before finally speaking. "Bella, you were screaming. You do not honestly to expect me to continue without an explanation." He went and dazzled me again, knowing it would get a response out of me.

"I dreamt you had left me again."

His face was pained as he thought back to the last time he left. It pained me to think about it too. "Bella," He said very seriously. "That will never happen again. I promise you. It will never happen again especially after today." I glanced quickly at the calendar I had pinned to my wall. The date was August second. It was circled in red Sharpie on my calendar because it was my wedding day. I gasped as I realized it. He pulled me closer to him. I looked into his gorgeous face; his eyes were filled with more excitement than I have ever seen. I knew he was nowhere near nervous, and neither was I. I wanted nothing more than to be eternally bonded to Edward.

The look on my face gave away my usually contained excitement. Edward chuckled before helping me lightly to my feet. "Bella, my love, go get dressed so we can go see Alice." I groaned when I remembered this day also contained hours of sitting in a chair while Alice jubilantly bored me to death. I earned another chuckle from Edward. I looked away from him very reluctantly and released his marble hand. He chuckled again because my expression must have given me away.

I left the room and attempted to tame me brown locks as best as I could. After fifteen minutes of pulling and prodding I decided that it was not going to get any better and brushed my teeth. I tried to rush it knowing I would see my angel faster if I did. I skipped lightly back to the room, tripping over nothing as I went. Cold arms quickly surrounded me. He helped me up and set me on the bed next to a neatly folded pile of clothes that had tags hanging out of them.

"I picked out your clothes Bella."

"No, Edward, more like you bought my clothes." He heard the frustration in my voice and explained quickly.

"Bella, it is much better I choose your clothes than Alice. Believe me; I saw the outfit that she had in store for you in her mind, me choosing your clothes is defiantly much better." I shuddered at the thought. Alice probably had some French designer outfit chosen for me that would be way too expensive to place on my frail body. I graciously took the clothes off the bed and shooed Edward out of the room. He had a large smile on his perfect face.

"You don't get to see this until after the wedding." I called in reaction to the look on his face. My comment earned a loud laugh from him in the kitchen.

The outfit chosen for me was quite a reasonable choice. It was composed of a midnight blue sweater, white collared shirt, and light wash jeans. I quickly changed and raced down the stairs, tripping for the second time this morning. His cool arms surrounded me once again. He lifted me up to face him. "Bella, you will definitely be the death of me."

I looked for once to see what he was wearing, noticing that we matched for the second time. I keeled over in laughter and he followed in suit. "You wanted me to dress like you one more time before you see me in that white dress didn't you?"

He answered smugly in his velvet voice, trying to seduce me although his attempt wasn't necessary. "Well, at least this time it was on purpose." I thought back to the first time in the meadow. When he laughed as he opened the door. This perfect memory made me smile. It also happened to be the same day Edward kissed me for the first time. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Edward whispering into my ear, "Let's go before Alice gets mad." He walked us out the door, hand in hand, before picking me up swiftly into his arms then onto his back. He was running. I was so use to his running now that it was not necessary for me to close my eyes. I actually enjoyed the speed and the wind in my hair.

In a matter of seconds, we had reached the house and were standing on the door step. He pulled me into his arms and opened the door. Alice was standing there tapping her foot. "You two are late." She had an unnecessary edge in her voice.

"Well, fine then Alice. If you are mad at us I will not let you have my fiancée for a day of torture." She glared at us with slowly receding anger in her eyes. Her face turned into a pout. Edward laughed.

"Fine, you may have her." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up the stairs. I mouthed the words 'Help me' to Edward. He burst into laughter at the bottom of the stairs. "Do not worry I will come to rescue you in due time." I couldn't help but smile. He really was my night in shining armor. He protects me from vampires that want to kill me and crazy sisters who think I am their Barbie doll.

What seemed like hours on end passed before Alice had finally finished her masterpiece. My hair was twisted into a spring curl bun with a diamond tiara framing it. My dress was on and all of the buttons were fastened. The only thing not on was my heels. Edward feared I would fall down in them so he told Alice to not put them on until we were about to start. Rosalie and Angela, my bridesmaids, burst into Alice's room. They were waiting patiently to see the bride to be. Rosalie approached me and asked if she could have a minute. Alice quietly set down the curling iron and walked out of the room to put on her navy blue bridesmaid dress. Rosalie, of course, was breathtaking in hers. No one could ever look as beautiful as her.

"Bella," she said quietly. "I know your mind is already made up and it has been for a long time, but are you sure this is what you want to do?" I looked at her surprised by how kindly she said these words to me. This was the first time that there was no hint of hatred in her voice.

"Yes, Rosalie, I am positive I want this."

"Bella, I am completely sorry that I have not been behind you through this. I just feel that you may regret your decision."

"No, this is what I want. I want to spend an eternity with Edward."

"Well, I am behind you one hundred percent sis." Her words brought tears to my eyes. I was so overjoyed that the last Cullen had finally accepted me as part of the family. I flung my arms around her. She stiffened, taken by surprise at my reaction.

"Thank you Rosalie. That is all I could have ever asked for from you." She placed her hand on my back and returned the hug before getting up.

"Oh and Bella," she said walking up gracefully to leave the room. "Thank you for everything you have done for this family. You have made everyone so happy and overjoyed. I am just happy to see my brother happy after so many years. He was always left out. I am truly thankful that you have stepped into our lives." The tears were pouring down my face again. I quickly wiped them away, hoping I didn't smudge my make up. Alice would spend fifteen minute to redo it. She left the room and Esme returned in her place.

'Bella, you look wonderful." She said, rushing over to hug me. "Thank you so much for making my son happy. He is truly the person that holds this family together and seeing him alone for so many years tortured me. I am just happy that he found you." I smile at her kind words. If Renee was not my mother I would be ecstatic to have someone like Esme for one. She was just so kind and nurturing. Alice stepped back into the room. Esme stood up and helped me up.

"Bella, we need to get going!" She proclaimed as she danced over and helped me up. We stepped into the hallway and began down the steps. Emmett was at my side before we were halfway down. He led me the rest of the way down, making sure I did not trip. Emmett was always like an older brother to me. This time he surprised me though. He did not laugh at all when I stumbled at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at him puzzled.

"What?" he said.

"You didn't laugh at me."

"Well, if I did Edward would have bust through that door and beat me up. I don't feel like dealing with that today."

"Well that is a good reason to not do it. I don't want him to see me before I step through those doors." I felt myself rise up off the floor, closing the distance between mine and Emmett's eyes. Alice was slipping my heels on. She then quickly left my side and grabbed Jasper's waiting arm. Emmett let go of me too as Charlie came up next to me. The all processed through he doors as I waited my turn to walk down to meet my fiancée. The doors were about to open.

* * *


End file.
